


The Future is Wild: Season two

by Wildgirl2000



Category: The Future is Wild (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Canon Continuation, F/M, Romance, Speculative, Talking Animals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl2000/pseuds/Wildgirl2000
Summary: My speculation for what could happen in a second season of the show. It continues the adventures of the Time Flyer's crew as they continue to survey the future worlds millions of years from now and explore new environments and meet new creatures along the way.
Relationships: C.G./Luis, Emily/Ethan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Future is Wild: Season two

Before we get to the story, let's go and meet the members of the crew first:

Cassiopeia "C.G." Gaia: The young teenage commander of the Time Flyer and mission commander. She is from the future in the year, 12,000 A.D. and the teenage daughter of Linussania "Linus" Gaia. At first, she is cautious and robotic in nature, but as she spends more time with Emily, Ethan and Luis, she becomes more emotional and outgoing while retaining a serious side of her personality. She is bent on succeeding her mission and yearns to make her father proud of her. It is hinted she has romantic feelings for Luis.

Emily Lornatae: The motherly animal lover of the crew. She spends a lot of time with her best friends and taking care of Squibbon. She often tries to befriend every animal she sees, but it sometimes fails miserably. She is a more emotional, passionate and outgoing foil to the more stoic, serious and socially awkward C.G. It is hinted that she has romantics feelings for Ethan, even though she finds him immature at times.

Ethan Bolato: The muscle and second animal lover (after Emily) of the crew. He is brash, overconfident and adventurous, and is willing to do the more dangerous tasks of the mission, taking them as a challenge. He has brash and somewhat immature behaviour and a tendency to act before he thinks, which he is often scolded for. He often cracks bad jokes which the others find lame or unfunny, and teases Luis for he overly cautious attitude. Ethan is often at odds with C.G because of their conflicting personalities. He, along with Squibbon are the comic relief of the crew. It is possible he has romantic feelings for Emily.

Luis Calabasas: The brains of the crew. He is arguably the smartest of the crew with genius-level of intelligence and a technical aptitude which allowed him to figure out the Time Flyer's advanced technology, even surpassing the capabilities of C.G. He prefers to stay in the Time Flyer to avoid the future's hostile environments and dangerous creatures. He is the straight man to Ethan and Squibbon's comedic antics. It is possible that he has romantic feelings for C.G.

Squibbon "Squibby": Sometimes called "Squibby", he stowed away on the Time Flyer during C.G.'s first mission, which led both of them into the 21st century. He is quite mischievous and curious, which is usually much to the crew's annoyance and can get him into a lot of trouble. He is smarter than he looks as he learn new things from the crew by observing them. He refers to the crew as his "hairy heads". He and Ethan serve as the comic relief of the crew.

Linussania "Linus" Gaia: The well-meaning, but stern and aloof father of C.G. he informs what the crew's objections are in each environment. he is cold, strict and serious, especially towards his daughter, C.G., whom he is overprotective of as he is always overly considered with her safety and wellbeing. At first, he doesn't approve of C.G bringing along Emily, Ethan and Luis, often calling them primitives, but he eventually warms up to them and stopped calling them "primitives" after many protests by C.G.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that the "G" in C.G.'s full name "Cassiopeia G." should stand for Gaia since there are some people who think that's what the "G" stand for too and I can see why as both Cassiopeia and Gaia are both figures from Greek mythology.
> 
> I found Emily, Ethan and Luis' last names on the wikipedia.
> 
> I decided that the name of C.G.'s dad should be "Linussania", "Linus" for short, because I felt that just calling him "C.G.'s father" and "C.G.'s dad" is just too stupid and decided to not call him that anymore. So, I have decided to call him "Linussania G.", "Linus G." for short.
> 
> What do you think of the introduction? Let me know because next time, we'll get to see our newest adventure begin and what happens shortly afterwards in the first seven chapters.
> 
> Until then, I'll catch you later.


End file.
